Endless Love , Endless Tears
by Entiin
Summary: Okuda Manami , gadis imut mungil yang berani menghadapi apapun di hadapannya , pembelajaran , tugas yang sulit , pengalaman mengerikan , yang membuatnya ia gemetar . Tetapi , bagaimana jika sekarang ia akan menghadapi cinta yang akan terus berlanjut? Akankah ia bisa menghadapinya seperti menghadapi sesuatu seperti yang dulu? Akankah ia tergoyah oleh sebuah cinta yang diberikan ?


Karma x Okuda

Matsui Yusei – P

Kamukura senpai – F

Enjoy Watching /eh read :v/

Sebagai seorang gadis yang imut mungil , ia punya keberanian untuk maju menghadapi yang ada di depannya . Sekian lama ia berjalan , belajar di sekolah , menghadapi sesuatu yang secara umum untuk anak sekolah .

Eh- .. bagaimana jika itu cinta? Apakah ia dapat menghadapinya ?

Kini iris ungunya serasa dimasuki sesuatu yang membuatnya gemetar , saat ia tak sengaja melihat iris golden milik lelaki bersurai merah. Walau hanya sejenak ,

 **Jadi yang gak mudeng sama bahasa gw tadi gua jelasin :**

 **Jadi , saat Okuda itu lagi piket dan ingin membuang sampah , ia bertemu lelaki /u know/ tak sengaja juga lelaki itu menatap Okuda yang lelaki itu sedang berjalan pulang di lorong , tetapi saat lelaki itu melihat mbak Okuda , biasa saja , ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lurus depannya. Ya udah , mati tu cowok /pulang/ dah gitu doank! /memaksa tuk mengerti/**

 **\\\\-/**

''Okuda-san?'' Tanya Kayano dari belakang

''Ah- ha'i?'' Jawab Okuda pendek

''Dostano?''

''Ah .. daijobu yo.''

''Souka. Kukira ada apa-apa.''

''Ehm.''

''Kalau ada masalah , minta tolong aku ya , Okuda-san.''

''Arigatou , Kayano-san.''

Dan piketpun jreng jreng .. selesai ..

''Okuda-san , mau pulang bersama?''

''Eh- boleh.'' Senyum Okuda menjawab pertanyaan Kayano.

''Ayo.''

Sampai di rumah Kayano , mereka berpisah , Okuda melanjutkan perjalanan dengan ceria setelah mendengar cerita Kayano yang membuatnya tertawa tak tahan. Di rumah Okuda , Okuda langsung menuju kamarnya .. /bukan Karmanya/

Dia hanya bisa terpikir iris lelaki yang bernama Karma .. ia hanya bisa berkata dalam hati , tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dengan nyaring. Ia terus melamun , dia sangat sedih ketika ada orang membencinya . Dan kini Okuda terpikir setelah melihat iris milik Karma yang membuatnya cukup takut karena terlihat kejam ,

Adegan : Kelas

Okuda masuk kelas dengan penuh persiapan untuk bercakap dengan Karma , inginnya. Tetapi sayangnya , si Karma malah tidak ada. Okuda hanya bisa mengeluh , kini semangat kepercayaan dirinya telah turun drastis

' _Apa karena aku , ya?'_ batin Okuda.

Jam pertama adalah pelajaran Olahraga , Okuda sering mengelus dadanya sebelum pelajaran Olahraga ini dimulai , tak heran bukan .. jika seperti itu sudah cocok untuknya?

''Akabane tidak masuk lagi?!'' Tanya Karasuma-sensei sebelum dimulainya pelajaran.

''Ahhh.. Si Iblis itu kapan rajinnya? Biarin sajalah,pak.'' Santai Nakamura.

''Huff ,, sebenarnya .. Gomen- aku ada kerjaan sekarang,jadi kalian boleh lakukan apapun di pelajaran kali ini tetapi di luar kelas.''

''Be-BEBAS?'' Teriak beberapa murid kaget.

Karasuma mengangguk.

''Yapttaaaa..''

Okuda kembali mengelus dadanya karena pelajaran tidak jadi,saking senangnya.

Bagi Okuda , teman yang tidak masuk sehari saja sudah seharusnya dijenguk , karena Okuda adalah murid yang sangat disiplin dan tepat waktu , tapi karena itu Karma , Okuda memutuskan untuk mencari Karma di hutan,dia juga ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan Karma,hingga ditemuinyalah Karma yang tertidur pulas di pohon rindang nan sejuk,kedua tangannya menahan kepalanya yang akan mengenai batang.

Mata Okuda melebar ketika melihat angin berhembus , helaian rambut Karma berkibar bersama daun pepohonan. Kini yang ada di pikirannya .. tidak dapat lagi dikemukakan.

Okuda mendekati Karma , ia jongkok melihat wajah Karma yang sedang mendengkur kecil.

''Dia tertidur?'' Tanya Okuda nyaring.

''Kenapa, Okuda-san?'' Jawab Karma sambil menutup mata yang terbangun tiba-tiba.

''Em? . EH- Ka-Karma-kun te-ternya-ternyata bangun,ya. Go-gomenasai!'' Okuda langsung berdiri sambil melipat tangan seperti berdoa.

''Ada perlu apa denganku?'' Karma membuka salah satu matanya

''E-etto .. Ka-karma-kun tidak masuk , ma-makanya a-''

''Makanya apa?'' Karma kembali menutup mata

''Eh etto , , , tidak apa-apa ,, sih.'' Okuda memainkan jarinya

''Mengganggu saja.''

''Go-gomen –nasai.'' Okuda menunduk sedih mendengar perkataannya. Ia tak jadi bercakap-cakap dengan Karma seperti yang diharapkannya berbalik meninggalkan Karma dengan wajah menahan tangis , matanya berkaca-kaca. Lipatan tangan Okuda terlalu kuat hingga berkeringat , yang menandakan ia sangat kesal.

' _Apa ini punya dia? Aku tak melihatnya tadi.'_ Batin Karma sambil mengambil kertas kecil di depannya.

Karma heran dengan kata yang bertuliskan :

Pertama , ucapkan salam! . Kedua , ucapkan minta maaf tentang kejadian kemarin secara rinci! . Kau tidak boleh takut , dia temanmu! . Ketiga , jika kau memang tidak kuat , paksakan saja!

Karma hanya bisa berkata apakah ini kertas milik Okuda yang terjatuh .

Saat jam pulang , Karma masih saja membolos , dia berniat tidur-tiduran setelah begadang untuk bermain kemarin. Ia sadar setelah terbangun melihat warna langit yang sudah berubah menjadi warna orange. Ia tak sengaja melihat temannya,Nagisa sudah pulang. Karma hanya bisa memikirkan bahwa ia harus minta maaf pada Okuda.

''Okuda-san , ayo pulang ?''

''Aku ada tugas , ja-jadi .. kalian duluan saja.''

''Oh .. kalau begitu , hati hati saat kau pulang nanti.''

''Kau juga, kioutskete.''

Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.00 yang menandakan Okuda harus pulang. Tapi dikepulangannya , di tengah-tengah hutan . Ia ditangkap , mulutnya ditutup tangan , dan rangkulan yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

''Ya-Yameeettee!''

''Diamlah,Okuda-san.'' Lelaki itu berkata.

'' _Nada ini .._ Karma-kun?''

Karma melepas tangan kanannya yang menutup mulut Okuda , tapi rangkulannya masih saja di rasakan oleh Okuda. Malah itu seperti pelukan.

''Nee.. Maafkan aku yang tadi ya,Okuda-san.''

''A-a-a-a-aa-annoo .. bi-bi-bbisa-bisakah ka-kau lepaskan du-dulu?''

Karmapun melepas rangkulannya tersebut dengan wajah malu , Okuda pun juga , malah terlalu parah.

''Po-pokoknya maafkan aku yang tadi.''

''Ah- itu , aku yang minta maaf .. Aku mengganggu tidur Karma-kun.'' Okuda menunduk

''Nee.. Ini kertas milikmu?'' Karma memberi kertas pada Okuda.

''Eh ini .. HEEHH! Ka-Karma-kun tidak membacanya kan!'' Okuda menatap mata Karma sejenak

''Aku membacanya , kau mau minta maaf padaku ? tentang apa?''

''I-i-ittu! Etto- E-eetttoooo! .. Tonikaku! Gomenasai!'' Okuda lari menutup mata sampai kejeduk pohon.

''Bruf! Okuda-san , apa yang kaulakukan?'' Karma menahan tawa yang akan keluar dari mulut.

''I-ittai ..'' Okuda memegang kepalanya /jidat/ dengan tetesan mata yang akan segera mengalir , dia duduk untuk menahan yang tak ada gunanya

''Kau tidak apa – apa?'' Karma menghampiri Okuda dan jongkok

''Eh- tidak apa-apa – go-gomenasai!'' Okuda yang beranjak berdiri , tangannya dipegang oleh Karma.

''Okuda-san , jawab dulu , aku tak akan membiarkanmu lari.''

''HEH? Ano- aku ada acara , a-aku duluan!'' Okuda lari di tempat karena tangannya dipegang Karma

''Tidak boleh.''

Okuda tidak tahu harus menamai apa perasaannya itu , sedikit rasa ingin , sedih , takut , gembira .. apa namanya? Akhirnya Okuda mengalah dan pulang bersama Karma.

''Jadi kenapa?''

''Ke-kemarin itu .. Kukira , Karma-kun .. me-me-mem .. mem..''

''Hmm?''

''Meem .. me- meem..'' Okuda terlalu takut mengatakannya

''Apa sih.''

''MEMBENCIKU!'' Okuda menutup wajahnya setelah mengatakannya

''Kukira apa.. Kenapa?''

''So-Soalnya .. Ka-karma-kun ... menatapku dengan .. dengan ..'' Okuda kembali membuka wajahnya

''Ahh .. Kemarin itu?''

''Eh-?''

''Apa sih,aku kan hanya melihatmu saja,tidak boleh?''

''Tapi kau melihatku dengan .. dengan .. de-dengan KEJAM!'' Okuda kembali menutup wajahnya.

''Jaa.. Kau mau minta maaf?''

''Eh- Iya ..''

''Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau memberiku sekotak susu strawberry , aku benar-benar haus dan lapar sekarang.''

''Ehhh- ha'i''

Tak jauh dari sekolah , Okuda memberi Karma uang untuk membeli sekotak susu strawberry

''Ka-Karma-kun beli sendiri ya,aku ada urusan.''

' _Ini gadis kenapa gak berperasaan banget sih ama gw , malah ngasih gw uang lagi yy gpp sih , punjul 500 yen :v.'_ Batin Karma , ia tak dapat menghentikan Okuda karena saking hausnya.

Okuda berbalik dan berlari setelah mendengar suara yang menurutnya aneh , seperti teriakan seorang gadis , ia berlari tengok menengok , padahal tempat itu sepi , tapi Okuda heran Karma tak mendengarnya.

''Taskete!'' Suara itu redup redup di tempat sepi

Okuda berlari menuju sumber suara.

''Ojou-chan , mari kita main sebentar .. Ayo ikut paman!''

''Tidak mau!'' Suara itu kecil ketika mulutnya ditutup seorang lelaki cukup tua.

''Ya-yamette kudasai!'' Okuda mengkagetkan mereka , sekongkolan orang berbau jahat.

''Oh, kebetulan sekali , pendatang baru ya.. Mau ikutan ?''

''Taskete!''

''Le-lepaskan gadis itu!''

''Hmm , kau terlihat lebih imut ya , Ojou-chan .. Kami akan lepaskan gadis ini , tapi serahkan dirimu!''

''Hah-?''

''Bagaimana?''

Kedua paman itu menuju ke Okuda , yang satu masih menyadap si gadis.

''Hoohh .. Ikutlah kami , kau cantik juga ..'' Salah satu paman memainkan rambutnya yang terkepang.

''Lihatlah betapa indahnya tu-''  
Paman kedua itu terpukul mundur setelah dipukul Karma dari belakang Okuda.

''Hehhh .. Apa yang indah? Pukulanku? Arigatouu .. Mau merasakannya lagi? HORA!'' Kata Karma

''Ja-jangan main-mmain! Bocah sialan!''

''Hmm?'' Paman kedua tertendang Karma.

''Okuda-san daijobu?''

''Ano kanojo wa!''

''Hoy! Jika kau tak ingin gadis ini mati .. Mundurlah!''

''Cih!'' Karma mengambil kayu disampingnya.

''Ja-jangan!'' Teriak Okuda

''Hm!?''

''Kalau kau maju , gadis itu akan ma-''

Bangladesh , Karma terpukul oleh salah satu paman yang masih dapat bangkit.

''Ka-Karma-kun!''

''Itulah yang kau dapat bocah!'' Karma yang terjatuh diinjak oleh Paman itu.

''Ja-jangan! Ku-kumohon!''

''Diamlah kau!''

''Ahk-''

''Ku-kubilang jangan! Jangan!''

''Hah .. Gadis pengecut , kau hanya bisa berteriak disitu untuk menolong temanmu? Kau seharus- '' Zmata Paman itu lalu melebar , melihat Okuda.

* * *

-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-

* * *

Wah akhirnya selesai .. Sebenarnya Okuda itu asjdiasoerjwqaodasoea , yang membuat paman itu asodkaoskeiqwaodjaoiwjeoa , yang akan dijelaskan di chapter 2

Enjoy , makasih sudah mau membaca , tolong saran ") TJQ

Maaf jika ada kesalahan , karena males gw baca ulang :v /Tugas numpuk/

'


End file.
